csofandomcom-20200223-history
All-Out
Episode All-Out (zs_allout) or Total War is the first chapter of the final season of Zombie Scenario in Counter-Strike Online. Overview With the surviving forces of the government and the Aegis Institute, Carlito's mercenary unit emerges as a new presence. Carlito's vengeance comes at a time when Kronos's one-sided contract breaks out. Background Veteran mercenary Carlito of Vanguard Company. With the incident of Douglas Jacob at the Vanguard Company, he now breaks the bond between Vanguard and Kronos. After securing intelligence that Kronos is raiding a secret research complex, Carlito's mercenary squad carries out a frenzied vengeance and advances to a secret research complex for counter-insurgency. In order to attack Douglas Jacob's Kronos, he led the Blaze and crossed the desert zone and received an air raid on the XT-300 Goliath from the air. Nearly at the end of the Kronos, the blaze will deviate from its normal orbit due to a fatal blow. In the raid of an unidentified huge Kronos army, the squad of government forces and Aegis researchers face severe difficulties... Goals #Get in touch with the survival group of the secret research complex. #Protect Blaze from the attack of the XT-300 Goliath. #Survive from an unidentified Kronos giant weapon. Tips *Tracking is easy if you follow the mission area shown on the map. *Press E to activate the marked device. *Rusty walls can be destroyed by attack and you can proceed to play. *For boss guide, please select "Colossus" Gameplay In the first part, the players need to destroy walls, install C4s and interact with usable objects to proceed. In the second part, players are able to mount an XT-300. The players must also use Salamander, Crowbar and Claw Hammer to start building defenses on the Blaze train. In the third part, players must defeat the boss to win the game. Enemies ; Common All types of zombies appear in this chapter. Orange-colored Parkour Zombies and Hound zombies appear in this chapter. ; Mini-boss Several captureable quantity of XT-300 Goliath appear in this chapter and some Juggernaut in first map. ; Boss Colossus appears at the end of the chapter as a boss. The players must destroy it to win. Clues ; Colossus Shoulder Missile Defense New analytical information guideline developed by Kronos. If in possession, gives player the ability to survive the missile attack of Colossus in HARD 3 difficulty and above. ; Colossus Stamping Defense New analytical information guideline developed by Kronos. If in possession, gives player the ability to survive the stamping of Colossus in HARD 6 difficulty and above. ; Colossus Energy Cannon Defense New analytical information guideline developed by Kronos. If in possession, gives player the ability to survive the energy cannon of Colossus in HARD 9 difficulty. Release date *South Korea: 9 August 2018. *Taiwan/Hong Kong: 14 August 2018. *China: 16 August 2018. *Japan: 22 August 2018. *CSN:Z: 29 August 2018. *Indonesia: 5 September 2018. Recommendations ; Weapons ; Costumes ; Characters Transcripts Part 1= ; Start (1) #Zombie Scenario Season 7 - Episode 1 #Carlito: We are such people who are used and used. #Carlito: But if you do not get a reasonable price for it #Carlito: The place where we stand is gone. ; Fire truck discovery (2) #Carlito: Brothers, from now on, to get that meaning back #Carlito: We find the Kronos who broke the contract and destroy them one by one. #Carlito: Damn right! This road is all messed up. #Carlito: Handle the infected people and use the nearby fire extinguisher to secure the ramp! ; Secure access road using fire extinguishing system (3) #Carlito: There is an intelligence that the nearby secret research complex is targeting their air raids. #Carlito: The enemy's enemy will be a friend or another obstacle. #Carlito: It would not be too bad to check. #Carlito: According to GPS, there is a fence that serves as a shortcut to the research complex. #Carlito: I'm going to have to show off some of my socio-mountainous skills. #Carlito: Bypass the road and enter the mountain. ; Entering the entrance of the mountain pond (4) #Carlito: You're infected with these infected people. #Carlito: The interior of the log cabin is also not safe. Watch out for movement. #Carlito: It's a flow of considerable flow ... #Carlito: Is there any good way to cross over? #Carlito: I swim in the reverse direction of the rapids. practice! ; Passing through the rapids (5) #Carlito: Did you come across all of them safely? Hmm ... There is no history of war. #Carlito: You're not exhausted already, are you? Check personnel and equipment and move. #Carlito: Another obstacle in front. Lock the valve before the gas tank pops! #Carlito: It seems as if someone wrote a number to disrupt our movement. Entering the loading dock (6) #Carlito: There is a research complex on the other side of the road that looks to be the target point. #Carlito: It looks like the cliffs make it difficult to approach. #Carlito: Bypass and approach through the coal mine. #Carlito: Destroy peripheral auxiliary crane units to focus power on the main crane! ; Passing of coal mines (7) #Carlito: It's a bitchy space. #Carlito: Prepare for the surprise of the infected. #Carlito: It looks like a pretty solid iron door ... #Carlito: Look for the door switch! #Carlito: I can not even look at the switch and wash my eyes. #Carlito: If you do not have teeth, you have to use your gums. #Carlito: Increase the weight of the track train and push it to the ramp side slope. practice! ; Entering the log (8) #Survivor: Ugh ... are you ... rescue ...? #Carlito: Hey. There is no rescue team. #Survivor: So you guys are a bunch of guys ...? #Carlito: You guys? Are they the dying monsters? #Survivor: Except those bodies ... I do not think they are the damn ones when I see the conversation going ... #Carlito: Hey. workman. You've been seriously wounded. And the world is already going down. #Carlito: It's a story that has no dreams or hopes. #Carlito: But if we cooperate, we can help. #Survivor: Cooperation ...? Why should I help you? #Carlito: The world is going to ruin, to slow it down. #Carlito: Guide the way to the nearby secret research complex. Where is the carpenter's master key? #Survivor: Yes. Are those guys too similar to those of the guys? #Survivor: I'm done anyway. The fate of yours will be determined there too. #Carlito: Is that ...? #Survivor: Rescue team is coming here with a gift ... #Survivor: Go through the carpenter to the tunnel. The key is hidden around here. #Carlito: Funny friends ... Let's bury this friend and find the keys around him. #Carlito: Bingo! You hid it here. Hey, worker, your death will not be in vain. ; Cutting and burning forest passes (9) #Carlito: Crucible of confusion. This will become the ashes. #Carlito: Mountain crossing. Water across the water. This is fire and fire this time. #Carlito: I hear the water nearby. It looks like it's across the cave. Let's move. ; Entering the back door of the foundation (10) #Carlito: The carpenter 's transformer seems to be related to current control. #Carlito: We cut off two transformers to secure the access road. ; Crane Area Battle (11) #Carlito: Today, one of the natural scenery is just as fascinating. #Carlito: What kind of puzzle is this time? Is it a puzzle that hangs on a pulley? #Carlito: You do not have to complicate your head. Destroy the simple cranes! ; Through the tunnel (12) #Carlito: If your legs were a little short, you would have missed it. #Carlito: Well, it seems to have reached the goal point. Until the end, the minds are upright. ; Encounter with Kronos Corps and event cutscenes (13) #Survivors: Please help me ... Ugh! #Ritsuka: What are you guys again? Are they another rat? #Ritsuka: These are troublesome people. What are these cans doing ?! Get rid of everything! #Gerard: Hey! friends! Everybody down! #Jim: Eat this or you boys! #Jim: It 's a candy that' s a tangible ball! #Ritsuka: Only the cans that are useless. Once back off! #Carlito: Huh ... You know, thanks to those delightful friends, your life is borne. #Carlito: There are still some survivors left. Focus fire! ; Meeting with the forces of the government and Aegis research institute after entering the train platform (14) #Gerard: Hey guys, stop it! You do not usually have the skills? #Gerard: I do not think he was from a regular military unit. Where are you from? #Carlito: Why do I have to unite you? I have forgotten my belongings for a long time. #Jim: Hey, Red Hood. Do not you have to pay off your debts just before? #Carlito: This is not a hood. you idiot. #Carlito: Hmm ... anyway, the train just before. Was it yours? #Jim: That guy is so fucking crazy. haha! I like it very much. #Jim: The introduction is late. My Aim Blaze is like a wild horse in a rough field. haha! #Dr.A: Jim! Stop playing! #Jim: Huh. miss! We're just getting our debt back to these friends now. #Dr.A: I told you not to call me lady !? #Dr.A: Gerard, please guide these people. #Jim: You have not worked. The ancestors say that they should not eat. #Dr.A: Jim ... Stop! #Jim: Okay ~ I got it ~ Haha! #Gerard: I will offer you one mission. Will you cooperate? #Carlito: It's not bad, it's not bad. Something? #Gerard: Some of the blazes were destroyed as a result of engagement with the Kronos troops during the process of being tangled to the laboratory. #Gerard: Will you help me with the repair of Blaze? #Jim: Right. To get on the train, you have to pay for it. #Gerard: We will attack the headquarters of Kronos at the same time as the work is completed. #Carlito: I'm also quivering if I'm a Kronos. #Carlito: I'll help you smash those guys. #Gerard: Yes, it is. Do you see the tools and equipment on the train platform? #Carlito: These junkies? #Victor: They do not know what they want to do. #Carlito: Aww !? ... you? General Victor ?! #Victor: You look so surprised. Yes. How did you like it? #Victor: It's like a forsaken child because of his behavior. #Carlito: Why are you alive? #Jim: Dude! Red bandana! Be polite to the general! #Jennifer: Please stop once you have a fight! #Choi Ji-yoon: Yes. Once the matter is in urgent need. #Mei: It's really crazy ... #Dr.A: I'll activate the emergency escape system of the lab as soon as the blaze repair is complete. #Dr.A: The repair of Blaze is complete! #Choi Ji-yoon: You had lots of effort! Get on the train! #Victor: Look at this, Jim. Everything's ready. Do not leave. #Jim: Guys! Let's go ~~~ !!! |-| Part 2= ; Wave 1 #Jim: Listen to all the brothers in the room. Maintain maximum combat strength at the current time! #Gerard: Hey Jim. The multiple blades are already well polished. Stay calm. #Jennifer: Right. load. Once excitement has to settle down. #Choi Ji-yoon: Wait a second ?? Something suspicious is approaching us! #Jim: Damn Kronos guys! I will make it a day for them to be sure! #Dr.A: Black objects are heading this way! #Victor: Are they counterattack? #Gerard: General, I think you better avoid yourself. #Victor: No. I will be with you. #Carlito: It's important to have a class in this situation !? Give me your weapon! #Victor: That friend is not wrong. All ready for battle !! ; Wave 2 #Jim: The guys are dropping out of the train again! #Carlito: Scattered to defend the outskirts of the train! ; Wave 3 #Victor: I'm coming back to the room again! All out of the landing point! #Jennifer: It's dangerous! Stay away from the drop point! ; Wave 4 #Gerard: This time out of the train! I can not. Use guns! #Choi Ji-yoon: Be careful! Get out of the effective radius of all guns! ; Wave 5 #Mei: I'm coming to an end without a limit. Then the train will derail. #Carlito: You fucking bastards. The number of objects is increasing! ; Wave 6 #Choi Ji-yoon: I can not stand it anymore! #Jennifer: Ah ... Is this the end of the ...? ; Blaze EMP core system operation #Jim: Ahh! Damn kids! I scratch my blaze! #Dr.A: Jim! Is not there a good number? #Jim: Damn it ... I have to release my blaze now ... #Carlito: You idiot! Write down what you have !! #Jim: Blaze is giving up at the present time. EMP core operation! #Gerard: Thank you Blaise for the time being. bye. #Blaze: Activating Emergency Escape Core System ... #Blaze: All crew members should step away from all electronic / radio equipment. #Blaze: Core Countdown Ready. #Blaze: 5 #Blaze: 4 #Blaze: 3 #Blaze: 2 #Blaze: 1 #Riders: Uh ah! Hold tight! The train derails! |-| Part 3= #Victor: Are you all right? #Choi Ji-yoon: Are you okay? #Victor: Take a look at the status of your friends rather than me. #Carlito: Damn it! Why is he here? Get ready for battle! #Gerard: We are ready to fight! #Jim: Carlito, do you know anything about him? #Dr.A: No, when did Kronos get that big armory? #Choi Ji-yoon: Dr. Soi. Stay calm and come this way! #Victor: That guy must have some weaknesses .... #Carlito: Focus on one of the arms and wings that have heavy explosives! #Jennifer: It's dangerous to get together! Scattered !! #Mei: This is like a mouse in a corner ... Gallery File:Loadingbg_zs_allout1.png|Loading background File:Loadingbg_zs_allout2.png|Ditto File:Loadingbg_zs_allout3.png zs7 1.jpg|Promotional poster zs7 2.jpg|Official screenshot zs7 3.jpg|Ditto zs7 4.jpg zs7 5.jpg|Using a Goliath zs7 6.jpg|Cutscene zs7 7.jpg|Korea poster Trivia *Many of the map parts are based on Rhyzome and Blaze maps. *The players are able to operate an XT-300 Goliath in this chapter. **Only 3 of them can be operated, the rest will remain destroyed. *This is the first chapter to use movable camera during the cutscene. **Also this is the first Zombie Scenario chapter to have its own background music. *There is a non-usable Ripper stuck on cut tree. *Almost all main characters from Zombie Scenario season 4 until 6 were affiliated (except Lucia and Enzo). *This is the first map where are no Loot points after defeating the boss. Category:Zombie scenario maps Category:Maps Category:Nexon maps Category:Large-sized maps Category:Pursuit type maps Category:Complicated maps